


Child of a WhiteRose

by ZubKnight95



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Crosshares, F/F, F/M, M/M, Renora, SeaMonkeys, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubKnight95/pseuds/ZubKnight95
Summary: This story is set after my first whiterose story. (I do not own RWBY)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 8





	1. Following in their footsteps

(Jasmine's pov)  
‘Holy crap I’m nervous’ I said in my head while sitting down on the airship taking me to beacon, unlike my mother (Ruby) I didn't advance two years which I'm fine with. Even though I'm nervous beyond anything I don't look nervous, I'm just sat here with my back straight, my hands in my lap and my right leg over the other with a slight smile on my face, I look around and see the other students talking to each other or looking at the view of Vale, then I see my cousin Violet sit next to me smiling "Hey cous, you nervous?" She says with one of her rabbit ears lopsided and moving her weapon in its handbag form into her lap.

"Nope" I say popping the p and returning her smile "Figures, what does the great Jasmine Summer Rose have to be nervous about" Violet responds, I playfully punch her in the arm which she responds by chuckling. I do the same ‘She is such a goof’, "So, did you get it?" Violet asks excitedly, her eyes wide , I know what she's referring to but I decide it'll be more fun to tease her a bit "I have no idea what you're referring to" I say while moving my backpack over my waist so she can't see it "Oh c'mon! Don't tease me, I generally want to know!" Violet complains while sitting on her knees on the seat next to me.

I chuckle at her reaction before moving my bag to the floor revealing the hilt of my new weapon, Violet's eyes go wide as I slowly remove the blade from the sheath. Myrtenaster, my mother's weapon when she was a huntress, I run my fingers along the spine of the blade while Violet's eyes widen even more "That is so cool! Don't get me wrong Gianduja is cool and all but this is a legendary weapon" Violet says while debating if she could touch it or not "I'm going to tell aunt Coco you said that" I say coldly "Oh okay ice queen" Violet said with a smirk.

I stare at Violet for a few moments before snapping back to reality "Thank you" I say out of nowhere making Violet confused "For what?" I look at her smiling "My new nickname" I reply, Violet returns the smile before a hologram appears in front of the windows "Hello, I’m Glynda Goodwitch the headmistress of Beacon academy, you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world".

After the speech has ended the hologram disappears as the airship lands Violet immediately stands up and bolts for the exit ‘She kind of reminds of when Uncle Jaune would throw up after long airship rides’. I chuckle at her enthusiasm while standing up. I sheath Myrtenaster, fix my combat skirt and adjust my grandmothers cloak, as I walk to the exit to the catch up with my cousin, I throw my bag over my shoulder but before exiting I stand at doorway "Here we go" I say to myself with a nervous tone of voice, I then exit the airship and walk towards Violet as she flails her arms around "Hurry up! We don't have all day!" I chuckle as we walk towards Beacon ‘This is definitely going to be interesting’.

(Rose residence, third pov)

Weiss moves from the kitchen to the living room with a cup of coffee in her hand, she sets the mug on the table as she sits on the couch and grabs her book and glasses. After half an hour of reading she hears a buzz coming from her scroll Weiss puts a bookmark on the page she was reading and places it on the table in front of her before grabbing her scroll from her pocket and reads the message from her daughter "Hi ma! I got to Beacon in one piece. I'll call you later and tell you how the initiation went also Violet says hi, p.s I inherited the nickname ice queen".

Weiss chuckles at the message and starts thinking about Ruby but before she could think anymore about her wife Weiss' scroll rings she looks at the caller i.d and smiles "Speak of the devil" Weiss says to herself while answering the video call "Hey petal" Weiss says looking at Ruby and smiling "Hey snowflake, how are you?" Ruby asks sitting on a tree log in a forest "I’m fine but I really should be asking you that" Weiss responds by taking a sip of her coffee "You worry too much I'm fine honestly" Ruby responds while adjusting her belt.

"So how's Jas?" Ruby asks with a sad tone in her voice, Weiss sigh's before answering "She starts at Beacon today" Ruby looks down and sighs before looking back at the screen "I wish I could of seen her off" Ruby says forcing a smile and holding back tears, Weiss notice this and tries to change the subject "So when are you getting back?" "Probably by the end of next week" Ruby answers, still forcing a smile which makes Weiss upset seeing the one she loves unhappy "Hey when you get back how about we visit Jas at Beacon".

Ruby chuckles at her wife's attempt to cheer her up before answering "Yeah that sounds great, so how's the cafe business going?" after Weiss retired from being a huntress to raise Jasmine she started a cafe called the whiteRose to help pay the bills and also something for her to do which she enjoys immensely "Yeah it's been great, I've been thinking of doing a student discount since Jas and Violet are starting at Beacon".

After Weiss finishes talking Ruby's eyes go wide and sports a real smile on her face "That's a brilliant idea! Man I forgot that Violet starts at Beacon as well it's good to know that Jas will have someone she knows there" Weiss laughs at Ruby's reaction but Ruby cuts her off "Do you know if any of the other kids are going to Beacon?" Weiss answers with a sad tone "It's only Jas and Violet going to Beacon, Ralph and Shen (Ren and Nora's kid) are going to Haven” starts but gets cut off by Ruby “I feel sorry for Ren, bad enough being the headmaster of Haven he has to deal with the Thunder twins in out of the academy” Weiss nods in agreement before continuing “Mars (Sun and Neptune's kid) is going to the new academy in Menagerie Fang, Yin’s (Yang and Blake’s kid) still going to one of the combat schools in Menagerie".

After Salem was killed Menagerie became a fifth kingdom in remnant and only recently finished building a hunter (huntsman/huntress) academy along with a few combat schools "I’m sure Jas will be fine, hey we made friends pretty easily" Weiss says reflecting on their past "Yeah we did, hell I even married my best friend" Ruby responds with a childish grin making Weiss blush redder than Ruby's cloak "Shut up you dolt!" Weiss shouts making Ruby laugh hard "Ruby Rose after twenty years you are the only one who can make me blush brighter than your cloak" Weiss says after a few minutes of hearing ruby laugh.

The two gaze lovingly at each other for several minutes until there's a growl of a grimm in the background annoying Ruby "Oh for god's sake! Sorry snow angel I'm going to have to call you later, bye!" Ruby says and ends the video call "Dolt" Weiss says as she places her scroll on the table and goes back to reading her book after a few minutes of reading she looks up at the wall covered in family photos from the formation of team RWBY to Jasmine's first training lesson, Weiss smiles as she goes back to reading her book while humming This will be the day.


	2. Initiation

(The next day, Beacon cliff-Jasmine's pov)  
All the students were standing on plaques on the ground overlooking the Emerald forest, the other students were confused at the current situation but me and Violet were grinning from ear to ear imagining their reaction to being thrown off a cliff into the Emerald forest. As Professor Goodwitch and Doctor Oobleck were explaining our initiation I wasn't paying attention because I already knew from what my parents told me, then some twat tried to ask a question to Dr Oobleck but said professor instead. "It's doctor!" me and Oobleck said in unison surprising the twat and the other students while Violet rolls her eyes ‘Okay ice queen time’.

I then turn to the twat, she was dressed in a white dress shirt with a red waistcoat with black lining, black pencil skirt, tights and heels she also had a cape that hung off her right shoulder and wore a gauntlet that covered her left hand and went up to her elbow I assumed to be her weapon, ‘She kind of reminds me of Professor Goodwitch but with red hair’ "If your going to be here for the next four years you you must learn the names of the teachers" I say coldy turning back to Professor Goodwitch and Dr Oobleck "Precisely not only is it a sign of respect but it also shows that you are willing to learn" Dr Oobleck says before getting cut off by Goodwith "Now that is out of the way, take your positions!" We all do so I look at Violet as she puts on her mother's sunglasses.

Violet has two personalities when she has her mother's sunglasses on she's more serious and focused, when she doesn't have them on she's all cute and bubbly ‘I call it badass mode and cutie mode’. One by one the students are thrown off the cliff some of them scream making me and violet chuckle then I as well are thrown off the cliff towards the Emerald forest. I let myself fall for a while enjoying the feeling of the wind rush against my face as soon as I got to the canopy of the trees I unsheath Myrtenaster and created a ramp of ice towards the ground and I used glyphs to slow me down.

As soon as my feet touch the ground I continue to walk at a casual pace "Nailed it" I say to myself feeling proud of my successful landing strategy ‘Uh, I kind of sounded like Aunt Yang then’. I continue walking through the forest with my weapon unsheathed to slay any grimm that got in my way until I hear a familiar sound of a gun fire, I start to run towards the sound when I finally got there I see Violet take down a beowolf by stabbing it in the head with the bayonet on her rifle then shooting it in the head ‘A little excessive but she is an Adel’. As the grimm turns to ash she turns to me and pulls down her sunglasses slightly "Hey partner" she says winking and pulling up her sunglasses afterwards with a smug smirk.

I roll my eyes as she walks towards me folding her rifle into its handbag form an idea she got from her mother (Coco). She lightly punches me in the arm to get my attention "Hey, to the temple we go" she says I nod and we walk north, after a few minutes of walking and slaying a few grimm we make it to the temple Violet rushes ahead and grabs one of the relics on the pedestal "They were all chess pieces, so I chose the knight for us" I smile at her then we hear the sound of grimm and slashes then the twat from earlier comes crashing in.

After the twat picks herself up and dust herself off she looks around notices me and Violet staring at her, she walks over to us "Oh great it's the ice queen" she said when she stops in front of us ‘Is it wrong that I'm glad that's catching on?’, me and Violet look at each other before speaking to her "Okay I think we might of got off on the wrong foot" "You think?" Violet says with her arms crossed, I hit her in the arm in response before talking to the twat again "So let's start over, Hi I'm Jasmine rose" after saying that I raise my hand to her "Rouge Goodwitch, and I know who you are" she says shaking my hand "Wait Goodwitch as in-" Violet begins before getting cut off by Rouge "As in Glynda Goodwitch I’m her daughter, well adopted daughter and this is my partner Kelp" she says then referring to the tall green haired girl who just walked up to us.

"Kelp Twig, pleasure to meet you two" Kelp says raising her hand and smiling, I shake her hand returning the smile, after the pleasantries we hear the sound of grimm approaching, we all unsheath our weapons Rouge's being a knife and Kelps being a double bladed axe which looks like it could also be a gun ‘Oh great now I sound like mom, I’m not mad’, we take our positions as two Deathstalkers break through the trees "Rouge, Kelp one of you grab a relic the rest of us will hold them off" I order surprising myself, Rouge nods at her partner and fires a grapnel from her gauntlet to the temple. The rest of us attack the Deathstalkers, each of us making sure not to take damage from their large pincers or tail.

After a few minutes of attacking the Deathstalkers Rouge returns stabbing a Deathstalker in one of its eyes "Took you long enough!" Violet shouts stabbing the bayonet of her rifle in another one of the Deathstalker's eyes “Well excuse me, I’m sorry if me making a decision was eating up your valuable time” Rouge shouts back, then backflipping off the Deathstalker next to Kelp who was shooting at the Deathstalkers tail’s “Fight now, argue later” Kelp buts in while switching her weapon to axe mode to block one of the Deathstalker’s pincers ‘Were going to get along great’ “Okay we got what we came for, let's get back to the cliff" I order which they nod in agreement, we all sheath our weapons and run in the direction of the cliff before we could reenter the forest I hear a scream behind me. I quickly look back and see a Deathstalker grab Violet by her handbag strap "VIOLET!" I scream before everything turns white.

(Timeskip to Beacon academy)

"My head is killing me" I say, making Violet next to me chuckle but before she could make a comment Rouge cuts in "Their showing our reply!" We all look to see our group reply at the temple ‘I got to admit we look good’ but then I see myself take down two Deathstalker using my silver eyes "That was amazing" Rouge says next to me "That's the first time it's happened" I say to myself quietly. Then professor Goodwitch starts "Jasmine Rose, Violet Adel, Rouge Goodwitch and Kelp Twig.

We all walk up the stage in front of Professor Goodwitch "You four collected the white knight pieces, henceforth you shall be known as team JVRK (jerk) led by Jasmine Rose" I look up at her in amazement "Me?" I say slightly high pitched "Your mother's will be proud" Goodwitch says smiling then Violet wraps her arms around me "Congratulations ice queen" she says smiling from ear to ear "Couldn't think of anyone better for the job even if your annoying" Rouge says placing a hand on my shoulder and Kelp does the same smiling.

(Rose residence, third pov)

Weiss was asleep on the couch her reading glasses still on her face and her book on the floor, she woke up startled by the sound of her scroll buzzing, she rubbed her eyes and took off her glasses before grabbing her scroll off the coffee table to read the message her daughter sent "You are now the proud mother of Beacon's new hotshot team JVRK, led by the beautiful Jasmine Rose p.s tell mom to call me when she gets back" Weiss laughs hard at her daughters message then looking at the last part with concern.

But before she can think any more about it her eyes are covered by a pair of hands "Guess who?" the voice behind her says "It's whom you dolt" Weiss responds while chuckling. Ruby removes her hands from the ivory haired girl's eyes which she responds by quickly turning around and wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss. After a minute passes the two break "I missed you Snowflake" Ruby says resting her forehead against Weiss' "I missed you more, Petal '' Weiss responds while moving a few of Ruby's loose hair from her face before kissing her again.


	3. The new normal

(The next day, Jasmine's pov)  
I woke up before the rest of my team with my head still slightly hurting from yesterday's initiation ‘I really hope that doesn't happen every time I use my silver eyes’. Before going to the bathroom to shower and change I take a look at my scroll to see if Mom (Ruby) messaged me. She didn't, I let out a sigh of annoyance before looking at the message Ma (Weiss) sent me "Congratulations Snowpetal! Come down to the cafe at some point this week and we'll properly celebrate" I smile at her message sending a quick message back, then I go to the bathroom to shower and change. After I step out of the bathroom drying my hair with a towel I look at my team still asleep ‘Awww, I almost feel bad for what I’m about to do’.

Once I finish drying my hair I chuck the towel into the bathroom and grab my grandmother's cloak and put it on before putting my hair in its usual braid. After adjusting my cloak I look back at my team to see them still asleep I open the door to our dorm then I slam it hard making everyone sit up "Morning team JVRK" I say slightly chuckling which makes them glare at me and throw pillows in my direction which I dodge "Oh come on we have class at nine, so get up clean yourselves up and changed" I say coldly which everyone reluctantly agrees and before we know it were on our way to our first class ‘This is going to be a fun four years’.

(Time-skip to professor ports class)

As we sat down in the front row of Professor Ports class with Violet sat to the left of me and Rouge and Kelp next to her. A second later professor Port starts his lesson "Ah it's always good to see new faces and it's always a pleasure to be the one to teach you about the creatures you will soon know as prey!" ‘I don't know how I'm bored and energetic at the same time listening to him drone on, I guess he has that effect on people’. I turn and see Violet half asleep, Rouge doodling on a piece of paper and Kelp sitting there taking in all the information.

Where as for me, I'm just taking notes until professor port changes the subject "Speaking of faces, I see two very distinct faces them being the children of two of my favorite teams back in the day, them being team RWBY and CFVY it's always good to see children following in their parents footsteps!" He of course was referring to me and Violet which she didn't mind all the attention, me on the other hand was honestly kind of embarrassed by it which I think Port saw and decided to go back to the lesson he had planned where as for me I continued to write notes.

(Time-skip to the end of class)

My team and I stepped out of Professor Ports' class, each of us feeling different opinions on the subject "That was so boring!" Both Rouge and Violet say in unison making me smile at them "I actually found it quite interesting" Kelp says with her hands behind her back "What did you think of it cous?" Violet asks me, smiling with one of her rabbit ears lopsided "I found it both boring and interesting but I did realize one thing though" I say before Rouge questioned me "What?" "That I've already gotten used to the new normal for us" I answer with a smile before walking ahead of them to the next class.

(Two days later)

Me and my team were sitting in the cafeteria discussing the events of the week during breakfast. So far Rouge and Kelp were arguing over the homework that Dr Oobleck has set for next week whereas Violet is just engulfing her pancakes, ‘Not as impressive as watching Aunt Nora though’, I smile at all three before taking a sip of my coffee. I instantly spit it back up worrying the others "Jas are you all right?" Kelp asks with a concerned expression "I’m fine" I respond while wiping my mouth with the back of my hand "It's just that coffee tasted disgusting".

Rouge and Kelp stare at me with a confused expression while Violet chuckled "What do you expect its the from the cafeteria not everything is going to be decent" Violet says still chuckling "Well I'm not going to stand for it or right now sit for it" I finish talking by standing up and look at my team "We’re going to vale for some decent coffee so finish eating and meet me by the bullheads in an hour!" As I finish my order I turn on my heel and head straight for the exit and leave Rouge and Kelp confused and Violet still chuckling "Well if you can't beat her join her" Violet says standing up and running after me.

(Two hours later)

We walk through the streets of Vale as Rouge starts to talk "Oh my gods! We passed three different cafe's just pick one!'' I continue to walk but I turn to her to answer "I've already picked one and I know you two are going to like it" Rouge and Kelp look at me confused with Violet just smiling. After a few more minutes of walking we made it to our destination Rouge and Kelp looked up at the sign 'The whiteRose cafe' "Figures you'd want to come here" Violet whispers in my ear making me smile and playfully punch her in the arm.

We walk inside and are immediately greeted by a familiar white haired woman. "So that will be one coffee with cream and five sugars along with a tea with a bit of honey" Ma (Weiss) says walking up to us. "MA!" I scream out loud and jumping into her arms making her laugh "Hey Snowpetal, I missed you" she says hugging me tight and kissing the top of my head, I then see Violet walk up to us "Hey Aunt Weiss" as Ma finishes hugging me she hugs Violet but not as tight "Hey Violet it's good to see you" Ma says and lets go of her "Who are these two?"

Ma (Weiss) of course was referring to my awestruck teammates "These are my teammates Rouge and Kelp, Rouge, Kelp this is-" before I could continue Rouge interrupted me "You're Weiss Rose" Ma walks up to them "Looks like my reputation precedes me, even when I’m retired" Ma says while raising her hand to Rouge which she instantly shook then turns to Kelp and does the same before talking to me again "Hey Snowpetal, could you take that plate of cookies over to that table" I look at her confused "Ma I don't work here anymore".

Ma raises one of her eyebrows "Please" she says in a stern voice. I sigh while grabbing the plate and head over to the table "Sorry about the wait, had a bit of a family reunion" I say putting the plate in front of the customer "No problem at all Snowpetal" Mom (Ruby) says my eyes go wide and I immediately leap on to her "MOM!" she stands up and hugs me tighter while laughing "I missed you so much!" I say with tears in my eyes and hugging her tighter, Violet rushes over and hugs her as well "Hey aunt Ruby" mom laughs while greeting her "Hey Violet". 

A few minutes into the hug and I hear a familiar voice call out to Mom “Hey Rose! Quit trying to steal my purple bunny!” me and Violet go to see Aunt Coco and Aunt Velvet playfully glaring at mom. Me and Violet hug the both of them before Aunt Coco starts arguing with Mom, ‘They do this from time to time it's always fun to watch’, about half way into watching the two leaders argue Violet decides to start an argument with me “FYI my mom would beat your mom in a fight” “Excuse me?!” I exclaimed and with that we started playfully arguing while the others just watched.


	4. Bad news

(Two months later, Jasmine's pov)  
I was walking through the halls of Beacon planning on going to my dorm where I would meet up with the rest of my team. We were planning to go into Vale and head to Ma's (Weiss) cafe and get a decent cup of coffee ‘I don't like the coffee here, deal with it’. As I was walking through the halls listening to music and since I wasn't paying attention I walked straight into someone and fell flat on my back "Watch where you're going you twat!" I say out loud rubbing the back of my head. I looked at the person and quickly realised I walked straight into professor Goodwitch, ‘I’m dead’.

My eyes go wide as I stumble back onto my feet pulling my headphones down "I'msosorryprofessor" I blurt out which is immediately stopped by Goodwitch raising her hand "Miss Rose, this one time I will forgive you for the insult but I was on my way to see you actually" Goodwith says which makes me raise a eyebrow "About what?" I ask confused "We will discuss this in my office" she says turning around and walking to her office with me following close behind her ‘I am so dead’. As we entered the elevator to her office I was nervous again.

When we reached the office Goodwitch went behind her desk and sat down. I slowly left the elevator looking around the office everything was restored to its original look after the battle of Amity where Salem was killed but one thing was added, a large portrait of the previous headmaster Professor Ozpin "Wish I got to meet him, well this version of him" I say thinking out loud "He would of enjoyed meeting you" Goodwitch says with a sad tone to her voice. I slowly walk to her desk "Please take a seat" she says while gesturing to the chair opposite the desk.

“Before this can continue you can relax, you're not in trouble" Goodwitch says while I was sitting down on the chair. I mentally sigh but for some reason I have a bad feeling about this. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. Goodwitch looks down and sighs before looking at me "Twelve hours ago grimm attacked a village near the border of Vale" she says before stopping and taking a deep breath "Team CFVY was there to help evacuate the village and slay the grimm".

Goodwitch looks directly at me with tears in her eyes "They sent out a distress call for backup Ruby, your mother was the only one who was close, when she got there she found them dead, all four of them" she finishes talking. I just sat there for a few seconds before breaking down to tears Goodwitch got up from her seat, walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me "I haven't told Violet yet, I thought it was best if a family member told her" Goodwitch says I nod understanding what she meant ‘This is the worst day ever’.

(One hour later, team JVRK dorm)  
There I was standing outside my dorm, my eyes still red from crying. I slowly unlock the door using my scroll as I walk through I notice my team all there Rouge and Kelp being all lovey dovey to each other and Violet sat on her bed looking through her scroll "Rouge, Kelp can you give me and Violet a minute" I say in my leader voice they were going to object until they saw my eyes. The couple left the dorm and I was left alone with my cousin "Violet?" I say in a broken voice "Not now Jas, I’m expecting a call from mom" she says not looking up from her scroll.

I start to cry again before talking "Their not going to call, Violet" she looks up at me "What are you talking about?" she says, her voice shaking. After I told her what happened she broke down into tears. I quickly wrap my arms around her to try and comfort her. We both continue crying for several minutes before Violet speaks "I...want...to...go...home!" I look at her red eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks like waterfalls. "I already called Ma. She knows we're coming" I say while helping her up and out of the dorm to the bullhead.

(Rose residence, third pov)

Weiss was holding Ruby as she was crying from her recent mission "The entire village was destroyed, trampled!" Ruby said while Weiss was stroking her hair trying to calm her "At least the people managed to escape in time" Weiss says trying to cheer her wife up. Ruby looks at Weiss with a sad expression "It wasn't just grimm" Ruby says standing up confusing Weiss "What do mean?" Weiss says worried Ruby looks at her "There were grimm but they weren't the reason for the evacuation" Ruby says with a shaky voice.

They both were silent for a few minutes before Weiss stood up "Ruby Rose what do you mean?" she says in a stern voice Ruby looks down at the ground before answering "They were attacked by the Branwen tribe, Raven killed team CFVY" Weiss covers her mouth in shock "Why didn't you tell Glynda!" Weiss shouted at her wife "I thought we agreed after Salem, after everything that's happened we agreed no more lies or half truths!" she said before Weiss could continue she was interrupted by Ruby.

"I told Glynda but told her not to tell Jasmine or Violet because I knew they would go off and try to kill her!" Weiss looked at her confused "Why do you think they would do that?!" Weiss shouted "Because it's what we would do!" Ruby answered. Ruby was right in their younger years they would always disobey to do what they needed to do. After a few minutes of silence Ruby fell to her knees crying "I'm sorry I just want to keep the ones I love safe" Ruby said in between her sobs. Weiss knelt down next to her and hugged her trying to calm her down.

Weiss hugged her wife tighter "It's okay Ruby I understand I just got angry because you didn't tell me sooner" Weiss said trying to calm Ruby down. After a few minutes Ruby stopped crying and sat back on the couch "I'm going to find Raven and make her pay for what her and her tribe did" Ruby said with a sinister tone in her voice. Weiss didn't say anything but simply sat down and rested her head on her wife's shoulder. When the front door opened they rushed to see their daughter holding her cousin who was crying her heart out. Weiss and Ruby rushed to her and hugged their niece to try and comfort her.


	5. Pay-back

(Two weeks later, Jasmine's pov)  
The past two weeks have been rough especially for Violet. We spent the first week at home both Mom (Ruby) and Ma (Weiss) tried their best to cheer her up. It occasionally worked but most of the time they left her alone. The second week we went back to Beacon by then everybody knew what happened. Rouge and Kelp were big support helping her catch up on the work that she missed, class wasn't that great either because most of the professors taught team CFVY and were sad about their passing as well.

Today was the day of the funeral everybody that knew them was there from team RWBY to team FNKI, ‘I just wish I could have seen them all together under better circumstances but it was still good seeing them’. One by one everybody said a few words about team CFVY ‘It was really sweet’ then Mom walked up to say her words "Team CFVY were some of the greatest people in my life since the day I met them, Coco gave me advice on how to be a leader, Fox was always there to laugh at my bad jokes, Velvet was my greatest friend and Yatsuhashi always helped whenever I felt down, without them I wouldn't be the person I am today".

After the funeral we went to Ma's cafe for the wake, everybody were at different parts of the cafe where as for me, Violet, Rouge and Kelp were sitting at a table with our drinks not saying a word to one another ‘I hate this, I hate how silent Violet’s been’. I look around and see everybody telling different stories of team CFVY. I smile at how many lives they've helped and the impact they've had until I see Mom argue with Aunt Yang without thinking I stand up and walk over to them, ‘I've never seen them argue before but this is hardly the time or place’. As I walk over to them I get the last part of their argument "I don't care who she is Yang, you know where she is and you will-" I interrupt them before Mom can continue.

"What the hell are you two doing!" I say quietly enough so as to not cause a scene ‘Woah, I so sounded like Ma then’. They look at me surprised "My best friend, your niece has been crying her heart out over the loss of her parents and uncle's and what are you two doing arguing like a bunch of kids!" the two look at me until aunt Yang speaks "Your right Snowpetal, we’re sorry" Mom just nods in agreement but before we walk back to the table mom says something to Aunt Yang I couldn't hear. Me and Mom walk back to the table and sit down as we do Ma brings more coffee and sits down next to Violet.

A few minutes past we all sat there in silence until Violet rests her head on Ma's shoulder "You okay?" Ma asks, stroking her bunny ears. She looks at her for a minute before answering "I'll be fine as long as I have family near me" after saying that she hugs her Aunt and Ma hugs her back. Mom walks over and hugs Violet as well "I’m so sorry Violet, I should have done better" Mom says while hugging her on the verge of tears "It's not your fault Aunt Ruby and I don't blame you for what happened" Violet says as they continue hugging.

(One day later, Ruby's pov)

After the funeral Jasmine and her team went back to Beacon to catch up on their studies ‘And what am I doing? I sat on the couch eating cookies and watching random programs on the holoscreen while I wait for my sister to call. I waited for several more hours until Weiss came home. "Hey Petal" Weiss says tiredly while taking her coat and shoes off and putting her handbag down "Hey snowflake, how was the cafe?" I respond leaning my head back to follow the ice queen "Busy" she says, opening the fridge and grabbing a slice of cake. We sat on the couch and talked for a while until my scroll started to ring.

I grab my scroll and look at the caller i.d "Its Yang" I say out loud before answering it "Hey, sis how was the flight back to Menagerie...okay...please just tell me...Yang she destroyed an entire village and killed team CFVY...I don't care if she's your mother since when did you start to care about her like that...Yin may like her but that doesn't excuse her of what she did and done from the past few years...thank you, love you bye" I end the call and put my scroll into my pocket and turn to Weiss "I know where she is".

A few hours after Yang's call I furiously packed for my trip with the help of my wife. After I put on my gear and secured Crescent rose to the back of my belt Weiss walked over to me carrying my backpack "I put in an extra canteen with water and some more dust bullets in case you run low" Weiss says handing me the backpack and cloak. I make sure everything is secured before opening the door. "I'll make sure she pays for what she did" I say before Weiss pulls me into a deep kiss which I melt into. We break from the kiss and she says "Just make sure you come back" I nod in response and walk out the door ‘Payback time’.

(One day later)

On the outskirts of Vale I walk out to a large opening and see my target "Raven!" I shout getting her attention "Well if it isn't the little rose it's been a while hasn't it?" she says in a snide tone "Before we start I want to make one thing clear no maiden powers" I say. She looked at me surprised, "Yang told you?" "Why wouldn't she, were sisters" I responded with a grin while grabbing Crescent Rose and turning it to scythe mode and slamming the blade into the ground clearly annoying her "Fine only because it'll be more interesting" Raven says unsheathing Omen slowly ‘To others that would be really intimidating but to me it just wastes time’.

We both stand in our combat positions waiting to see who would strike first after a moment I launch myself at her swinging Crescent rose until it collides with Omen then the battle starts with each of us trying to land a deadly blow which we keep on deflecting or parrying which leads to either of use blocking it. I'm not trying to do any fancy moves, only basic slashes and the odd pot shot to try to distoriate her but to no avail. So I switch out the gravity dust bullets for the fire dust bullets and use my semblance to get to a high vantage point to start firing at her. After firing two more bullets I dash at her and cause a critical blow to her aura shattering it.

I punch Raven in the face making her fall backwards to the ground. As she hits the ground I grab Omen and its sheath and throw it to the side. I turn Crescent Rose to its sniper form and shoot the weapon destroying it ‘I hate that I had to destroy a beautiful weapon’ I then look down at Raven laying on the ground panting heavily "Not bad little Rose not even your uncle could beat me in a fair fight" Raven says I turn Crescent Rose back to scythe form "Well go on then finish it get your revenge" she says trying to provoke me. I slam the blade into the ground an inch from Raven's head and then lean down face to face to her "The reason I don't kill you now is a favour to dad, uncle Qrow, Yang and your granddaughter".

She looks at me with a shocked expression which turns to anger in a split second "You're just like Summer, weak and pathetic!" Raven shouts at me "No I’m not the weak one, just because I don't kill people it only makes me stronger and better than you also one other thing" I finish by kicking her in the face knocking her out with a crack ‘I think I broke her nose’. I sit against a nearby tree and grab my scroll to call Winter. After a few seconds I see Winter's face pop up on the screen "Ruby as much as love talking to family, I’m very busy" Winter says while signing a document I presume to be very important. I chuckle at her response "Hello to you too sis but this isn't a social call" Winter’s expression changed as she set her pen down to focus on what I have to say "Okay, what's the situation?".

"I have Raven Branwen here knocked out, I know she's on your most wanted list so I thought you might want to bring her in personally" I say with a grin Winter's face turns from confused to shocked in mere seconds "Yes of course! Where are you now?" she says frantically "I'll send you the coordinates, also one more thing" I say chuckling "What is it sister?" Winter asked, ‘I love it when she calls me sister shows that she actually accepts and respects me’ "Bring a medical team as well" I say looking at my other hand clutching my side covered in blood "Of course don't move we will be there in a few minutes" Winter says in a worried tone ending the video call. I chuckle slightly before leaning my head back and closing my eyes.


	6. An old problem

(Half an hour later, Ruby's pov)  
When I woke up from my little nap I saw an atlesian medical officer taking care of my wound. He then turns and calls over someone "General she's awake!" "Right in my ear, thanks" I say sarcastically glaring at the medic who quickly scurries off before Winter rushes over and kneels in front of me "Ruby are you okay!" she says worriedly. I look at her with a smile "Hey sis when did you get here" I say, ‘Well right now I sound kind of drunk which I assume is from the blood loss and my head feels kind of light’. Winter looks at me confused before shaking her head and chuckling "I got here a few minutes ago but it looks like you had quite the party".

She of course is referring to my epic victory against Raven which I smile smugly as I see her being taken to another transport "Next time you think about hurting my family, remember me kicking your feathery ass!" I shout at her which was a bad idea because it shot pain through my side, Raven turns to me and glares daggers as she’s shoved into the transport. I then look back at Winter who was holding my hand "Uh Winter I love you and all but I’m-" before I finish my sentence I feel a surge of pain go through my body as the medic's remove a blade piece from my wound "It’s okay sister, I'm right here" Winter says trying to calm me

(Timeskip)

After a few stitches and relaxing words from Winter I was back on her personal transport heading to Atlas for a few tests while getting a blood transfusion "I feel so much better, um quick question how did you know my blood type?" I asked Winter who was sitting across from me "I called Weiss and told her you were fine a thousand times" we chuckled at her comment before Winter talks again "Coffee?" she asks standing up "Actually right now I wouldn't mind something stronger" I say as she reaches the bar ‘I know I shouldn't be drinking alcohol at the moment but you fight a bandit leader and tell me you wouldn't drink alcohol afterwards’.

A moment later she sits back down and hands me the drink, Winter raises her own for a toast "Congratulations Mrs Rose you have single handedly defeated the leader of the Branwen tribe, what will you do next?" Winter says I chuckle as I take a sip from my drink but the last part stuck in my head. She obviously meant it as a joke but I decided to answer the question "I'm actually thinking about retirement" I say looking down and then look back up at Winter who had a shocked expression on her face ‘that's new, Winter Schnee shocked, is it wrong that I’m proud of myself now?’.

We both sat there for a while before she spoke "Retirement? But sis I thought this was something you always wanted to do?" I look at my drink for a moment thinking about how to answer her question "That never changed but lately I've been thinking have I done what I needed to do, I went to Beacon, became a huntress, defeated Salem, married the woman I love and had a child, my story's done, this just adds to it, maybe I should let the next generation have theirs" Winter stares at me for a moment but smiles. Before she has the chance to say anything she gets a call on her scroll, when she answers it her smile leaves and is replaced by a look of fear "What!"

(A few hours later, Beacon academy, Jasmine's pov)

I sat in the cafeteria eating pancakes and drinking orange juice ‘Because I can’t stomach the coffee here’. As I was finishing a bite, Rouge came running up to me "Jas!, Jas!" I look up at her with an annoyed expression "What is it you twat, I'm trying-" before I could finish she moves my tray away and places her scroll in front of me. I look at the screen and see it was a news broadcast "Really the news? Seen it" I say while trying to grab my tray to finish my breakfast but Rouge pushes it away again "Just watch" the twat says pointing at the screen ‘I might as well or I might never get to finish my pancakes’.

I roll my eyes at her before looking back at the screen "Thanks Syril, last night legendary huntress Ruby Rose single handedly took down the leader of the Branwen tribe, the five kingdoms will award Mrs Rose and her family at a ceremony held in Vale later in the week" my eyes go wide at the report and Rouge wraps her arm around my neck "Look at that! Your mother took down Raven Branwen" the twat says smiling but before I could say anything the broadcast continues "In other news it is a sad day for members of the schnee family because last night Whitley schnee was murdered at S.D.C headquarters".

After hearing those words I drop the scroll and cover my face with my hands as I begin to cry with Rouge trying to comfort me. I tried to say something but it turned into random mumbles in my sobs. After a few minutes Violet and Kelp come into the cafeteria they run over to us once they notice me crying and Rouge explains what had happened. When she finishes talking Violet comes over to me and hugs me but the moment is short lived when Professor Port and Goodwitch along with Dr Oobleck walk up to us "I’m very sorry for your lose Miss Rose but I'm going to have to ask you and your team to follow us back to your dorm" Professor Goodwitch says,Rouge looks at her weirdly before standing up “Mom, What's going on?” Rouge asks her mother “Now's not the time for that so will you please follow us back to your dorm” Professor Goodwitch replied.

At this point we didn't have a choice but to comply, a few minutes later we were back in our dorm "Well look on the bright side at least we don't have to go to class" Kelp says trying to lighten the mood in the room. I let out a slight chuckle while Violet just looks pissed "I don't get it!" she says standing up "The joke or the situation?" Rouge says, turning in her desk chair. Violet glares at her before talking again "Jasmine's uncle gets murdered and we get locked in our room". Right then I realized what they were doing "I know why they locked us up!" I shouted, alerting everyone.

They turn to me as I answer "Whomever killed Uncle Whitley must me going after my family" Kelp looks at me confused "Then why did they lock us up?" she says "Because my parents knew I would go out there and try to stop them and you guys would follow me" I say trying to get her to understand which luckily she did "But getting locked up isn't going to stop us is it?" Rouge says with a grin which I return while answering "Nope, so team JVRK grab your gear, at midnight we're breaking out" they nod in agreement and go grab their gear.


	7. A long time coming

(Atlas academy, Ruby's pov)  
My mind was racing as I kept on pacing in Winter's office with the same expression on my face "So not only is my brother-in-law dead, you're now telling me that Jacques broke out and killed him?" I shouted, raising my uninjured arm at her. My left arm was in a sling due to it having a small fracture in the elbow, I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to Winter "How did he do it?" I say in a demanding voice. Winter looks at Jaune and Penny before she speaks "A few weeks ago Argus athourites found a body in a stream" my eyes go wide realising who they found "Adam" I quietly say.

"Yes, Adam Taurus he was perfectly preserved in ice, so we sent the body to a special facility in the S.D.C to study aura and semblance" she says, all of this only made me more confused and angry "What does this have to do with Whitley's death!" I shout trying to hurry this along. Winter sighs as she speaks again "Do you remember the machines we tried to use to give Pyrrha the fall maidens power?" Jaune looks down as he remembers that day as for me I don't answer. I just give a simple nod "Well Jacques transferred Adam's aura and semblance into himself, rebuilt Adam's weapon with the materials that were there and murdered Whitley".

I stood there in shock of what I just heard but I was quickly brought back to reality by Penny. "That's not the only thing that happened," Penny says with a sad expression. I look at her confused "What else happened?" I say in a stern tone of voice Jaune walks up to me "Jacques did not escape by himself he had help" he says avoiding eye contact with me "From whom?" I say with the same stern voice "Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai" Winter says through gritted teeth and anger in her eyes. "Okay three things one: any others?" I say with a concerned look, Jaune walks over to me "Those were the only escapes" he says "Good, two: the current statues of the others?" Penny looks up at me "Hazel and Watts are secure, Tyrian and Ironwood are heavily sedated in a mental institution and nobody's seen Neo for years"

I nod my head before a smirk creeps on my face "Great, three: are you coming or not?" I say looking at the three. The shocked expression on their faces last's for a second before they nod in agreement. As we leave Winter's office I remove the sling from my arm and throw it to the side before Jaune walks next to me and uses his semblance to boost my aura to heal my arm. As he does he starts talking "So where are we going?" I look at him before answering "I'm going home to protect my wife, you guys are coming to make sure I don't kill the bastard if he hurts her" I say coldly.

As we get to Winter's personal ship my arm is fully healed and I take a seat next to Penny as I grab my scroll and call Dad and Uncle Qrow "Hey I need you guys to keep Weiss safe until I get there...thanks" I put my scroll away and sigh. After a while I notice my hand starts to shake out of fear of what will happen to Weiss if I fail. I start to tear up as I try to stop the shaking and push away those thoughts Winter notice's this and kneels in front of me grabbing my hand "Ruby she's going to be to be fine don't doubt yourself" she says while giving me a reassuring smile while Penny grabs my other hand and Jaune puts his hand on my shoulder.

(Timeskip, Rose residence, Weiss' pov)

I stood at the sink washing the dishes from my dinner, I was saddened by my brother's death but I didn't cry from hearing the news. I sigh after finishing the final plate and placing it to dry. I begin to walk to the living room to watch some random programs on the holoscreen before going to bed but I'm stopped when I hear a knock at the back door "Now who the hell is that?" I say to myself as I walk to the door. When I open the door a wide smile creeps its way onto my face as I see my father in-law Tai and Qrow "Dad, Qrow what a pleasant surprise" I say while hugging Tai.

The moment is short lived as Qrow starts to talk "It's good to see you too ice queen but this isn't a social call" I break from the hug and look at him confused but before I could say anything Tai cuts in "Mind if we come in?" I nod my head in response and lead them to the living room. After I bring them some coffee they explain the situation to say I was scarred was an understatement I look at the two for a moment before talking "I have to call Glynda" before I grab my scroll Tai cuts in again "I already called, Jas and her team are safe in their dorm the others are keeping an eye on them".

I breathe a sigh of relief before continuing "What about Ruby?" "Her, Winter, Penny and Jaune are on their way" Qrow answers. I look at the floor for a second before standing up "How long?". As I waited for my answer a shock wave sends the three of us out of the house as it starts to rain a lookup to see Jacques casually walk towards us as he sheaths his weapon. Tai and Qrow quickly get up off the ground and into fighting stances "You're not hurting my niece's wife!" Qrow says unsheathing Harbinger and setting it to its scythe form.

I slowly stand up while I do so Jacques begins to mock me "Honestly I thought you would be better than this, after all you are my daughter" I begin to glare at him when I finally get back on my feet and let my aura recharge "I stopped being your daughter the second I stepped foot onto Beacon" that seemed to piss him off because his smug smile left for a look I’m all to familiar with "I gave you everything you could ever wanted and you abandon it for this!" he spat "Yes I abandoned it for a life of friends and family something you know nothing about!".

Before he could make another comment I summoned my Arma gigas sword and left arm armour since I didn't have a weapon anymore. The armour wraps around my left arm and I grab the sword immediately afterwards our fight starts with us three charging at him but he sends out another shockwave sending us back "Any other ideas?" Tai says rubbing his head "Only one, Qrow covers us!" I shout and he nods his head before switching Harbinger to gun form and firing at Jacque while Tai and I rush at him.

The fight ensues for several hours with the three of us barely able to land a decent hit on him. As I lock blades with him he starts talking again "Why couldn't you just be obedient and live the life I had planned for you!" I glared at him before answering "Because I wasn't your pet, not another thing you owned" I smirk as I say the last part which only made him angrier. He headbutts me and I stagger back, as he tries to slash at me Tai manages to punch him square in the face "Don't you dare touch my daughter in-law" he says through gritted teeth.

I smile at seeing Tai protect me like one of his own children but that smile quickly fades as I see Jacques fire a shotgun blast at Tai sending him flying and into a nearby tree shattering his aura and knocking him out "TAI!" Qrow shouts switching Harbinger to scythe mode and charging at Jacques while I go check on Tai "Dad, dad wake up!" I shout trying to wake him but he doesn't respond. I quickly look behind me to see Jacques cut through Harbinger's blade like it was nothing then stab Qrow through his shoulder as he screams out in pain.

Jacques sheaths his blade and pushes Qrow away with his foot making him fall on his back. He then slowly walks towards me with a smug smile "Some family you have here but I'm not here to kill them" he says as looks down on me before continuing "Now I shall forgive you like the caring father I am only if you say you forged that evidence" I look straight into his cold eyes before answering "Fuck you" I smirk at my response which only angers him as he draws his sword. I shut my eyes before he slashes at me but it's interrupted by a familiar sound.

I open my eyes to see Jacques on the ground clutching at his shoulder with his aura flashing, I look behind him to see Jaune, Penny, my sister and my wife while she has Crescent rose in sniper mode and the barrel smoking as she looks at Jacques with a pissed off expression on her face. I turn to the man I once called father with a smug expression "I think you pissed off my wife and family" I say slightly chuckling at his pain he looks behind him to see the group "I had a feeling I would run into you" when he finishes talking he pulls out a device and presses a button on it.

A moment later Penny screams out in pain before collapsing on the ground, Ruby gets even more pissed off as she switches Crescent rose to scythe mode and rush at Jacques while Jaune uses his semblance to boost Qrows aura so he can heal while Winter helps me up as she does she unsheaths her sword and we both help Ruby. After a few more minutes of fighting he knocks Winter out by shattering her aura which distracts me as Jacque kicks me away while shattering my aura which just leaves him and a very pissed off Ruby.

Their fight continues as I help Winter up and bring her to Jaune "I'm done, I'm out!" Jaune says, referring to his aura. Qrow sits up while clutching his shoulder as it's not fully healed. "What I miss?" he says looking around. Nobody answers as we just watch the fight helpless and too weak to help. Then my eyes go wide as Jacques shatters Ruby's aura with a shotgun blast making her stagger back. Jacque raises his sword ready to slash at Ruby to which she raises Crescent rose to try and block the attack.

But the attempt fails as he breaks the weapon in half and slashes at Ruby's face as I hear a blood curdling scream from her "RUBY!" I shout as I rush to her side "Please be alive, I can't lose you, please not her" I say to myself as I kneel beside her and move her to her back and I see the wound. I begin to cry as I examine the wound. It looks similar to mine when I fought the Arma gigas but instead of her left eye it's over her right. I look around and see the two halves of her beloved weapon.

I look up at the monster I once called father and see him snickering as I cry . He then leans down and whispers in my ear "This is what happens when you disobey me" he then stands up straight and raises his sword to strike again. I close my eyes while holding Ruby's hand. After a while I open my eyes to see Jacques impaled by a Deathstalker tail but it looks like it was summoned. I look behind me to see Winter shaking her head to imply that it wasn't her. The deathstalker despairs and Jacque's lifeless body collapses to the ground.

My eyes go wide as I see Jasmine with Myrtenaster stabbed into the ground along with Violet and the rest of her team. Jasmine stands up with sweat rolling down her face "First summon, not half bad" Jasmine says while slightly chuckling before she snaps back to reality and sprints over to us "Ma, Mom!" she shouts and falls to her knees when she reaches us and hugs me tight as she starts to cry "What happened!" she says through the sobs but then we hear a familiar voice "Forget about that for a second, I thought I told Glynda to keep you and your team in your dorm!" Ruby says sitting up and holding her wound.

Jasmine lets go of me and looks down in shame "I know, I'm sorry I was just worried about Ma" she says still crying me and Ruby look at each other before hugging our daughter "Its okay, besides you saved us both and you did your first summon" I say to try and calm her, she hugs us back and we stay there for a few minutes before I remember "Ruby your eye!" I shout which seems to jog her memory "Oh right" Ruby says while ripping a piece of her cloak and wrapping it around her injured eye.


	8. Surprise

(One months later, Jasmine's pov)  
"Ugggh!" I say out loud in the cafeteria, making my teammates jump slightly "What's wrong with you?" Rouge asked slightly amused by my condition, I placed my head on the table before answering "It's been a month and I'm still exhausted from that summon and it doesn't help that we're stuck in Beacon for sneaking out!" Violet chuckles while ruffling my hair "Well you did have a headache when you used your silver eyes during initiation" Kelp says trying to cheer me up but it didn't work.

I raise my head from the table before standing up and adjusting my cloak "Okay first: silver eyes and glyphs two different things, second: that was my first time summoning something and third: another reason is because I haven't been able to get a decent cup of coffee because Miss Goodbitch, no offense Rouge" "None taking" Rouge says taking a sip of her drink "Has grounded us for saving my family!" my team looked at me wide eyed and not moving a muscle I sigh before talking "She's standing right behind me isnt she?" ‘I've always wanted to say that’ they dont answer.

Before I can question again I hear a voice behind me "Such language from my sweet innocent niece" . I turn around slowly to face that person. As I do my eyes go wide before I leap at them for a tight hug while screaming out "AUNT WINTER!" making other people in the room turn their heads which would be embarrassing but I don't care. She chuckles while hugging me "Hello Snowpetal" she says, making me groan "I can never escape that nickname, can I?" we break from the hug before she answers.

"Hey, your mother and I can never escape ice queen" which makes me smile "Yeah I can't escape that nickname either" I say glancing back at Rouge which makes her chuckle nervously. After introducing Rouge and Kelp to Aunt Winter and Violet hugging her which makes me smile she turns to me "Jas can we talk for a moment?" She asks, to which I nod my head in response and tell the others I'll see them back at the dorm and then we leave the cafeteria and walk to her ship. As we walked in I immediately jumped into one of the comfy seats.

Aunt Winter sat in one of the seats opposite me with a large smile on her face "You're going to keep on doing that every time you step aboard aren't you?" she says while slightly chuckling "Maybe, anyway what did you want to talk about?" I ask with an eyebrow raised "I just wanted to check up on you, is there something with an aunt checking on their niece? she says while playfully clutching at her chest like it hurts making me laugh "Sorry, I’ve been great well I haven't had a decent cup of coffee in two months" I say while slumping back into the seat.

Aunt Winter gets up and walks to the bar then a moment later she places a mug in front of me making my eyes go wide and immediately down the contents. Aunt Winter looks at me with a concerned expression "Isn't that hot?" she asks taking a sip of her tea "Extremely" I answer smiling to which she just shakes her head and slightly chuckles. After a few more minutes of talking she brought up the subject I was looking forward to "So you did your first summon, impressive".

"Impressive? it was more than that I mean I summoned a Deathstalker on my first try!" I am unable to contain my excitement which made her laugh "You are so much like your mother" she says while taking another sip of tea "Which one?" I ask "Both" she says with a warm smile to which I return "Also I hadn't told mom yet but I used my silver eyes during initiation" I say smugly. Aunt Winter looks at me shocked before smiling again "Well it looks like your progression quicker than I expected".

We continue talking for a few hours then it gets dark before I leave . I hug her one more time to which she smiles and hugs me back. I wave goodbye to her as I step off the ship. "See ya ice queen!" I say "You too ice queen" she says making us both chuckle. As I reach the dorms I open the door to see everyone studying. I then go to my bed, grab my pajamas and head to the bathroom to change, once I leave I say goodnight to the others and lay on my bed while pulling the covers over me and letting sleep wash over.

(Rose residence, Weiss' pov)

Me and Ruby were sitting on the couch while I helped her remove the bandages from her face. "You ready?" I ask as I reach the final layer "No time like the present" Ruby says trying not to sound nervous to which I peck her on the lips to try and calm her making her smile instead. I remove the final layer and the gauze "So how does it look?" Ruby asks, still slightly concerned. I don't answer and just hand her a mirror so she can see for herself. ‘Luckily she didn't lose the eye put she will have a permanent scar across her right eye similar to mine’.

After a few minutes of Ruby examining the scar she looks at me "You okay?" I ask in a worried tone but after a moment of silence a large grin forms on her face before she lunges at me and hugs me "We're matching!" she shouts which makes me chuckle. I hug her back while thinking that after all we've been through she's still the same Ruby Rose that I fell in love with which makes me smile wider. Ruby then breaks the hug "I got an idea close your eyes" she says, I roll my eyes before closing them ‘This should be interesting’.

A few minutes later she tells me to open them and see that she had her hair up in an off center ponytail similar to how I had my hair when we first met. I was going to comment on it before she cut me off "My name's Weiss I know facts, I'm rich" after she finished mimicking me she burst out laughing and after a few seconds I did the same. We continue laughing for a few minutes before settling down. "Sorry" Ruby says, wiping a tear from her eye "Don't be, it was funny and it reminded me of the old days" I say while laying my head on her shoulder.

We stay like that for a few minutes until the moment is ruined by the sound of my scroll ringing "Uhh some people really know how to ruin the mood" I exclaim as I stand which results in a cute chuckle from my wife. I pick up the scroll and answer it "Hello...oh, hello Winter...no its fine...oh that's good to hear...I’m glad she's okay...I'm sorry but I think I misheard you...she did...well that's brilliant!...yes goodbye...love you too" I hang up and turn to Ruby who has a confused expression on her face.

"What was that all about?" She asks "Well Winter went to Beacon to check on Jasmine and found out that during initiation she used her silver eyes to take out two adult Deathstalkers" I answer while sitting back down on the couch "That's amazing" she blurts out and starts going on about how she's progressed so easily. For some reason I don't listen and focus on her who still had her hair up in the off-center ponytail and without realising I start to kiss her passionately which at first she's shocked but melts into it.

(Third person pov)

The two continued their kiss until air became an issue and broke apart "Sorry I don't know what came over me" Weiss says while blushing to which Ruby chuckles at and pulls her into another kiss which she depens into a make out session. After a moment Ruby licks Weiss' lower lip asking for entry to which she doesn't but simply smile's as her wife pouts but Ruby gets a devilish idea and moves her hand to Weiss' rear making her yelp in surprise giving Ruby time to slip her tongue to explore her new terrain.

After another minute they broke again this time leaving a thin string of saliva between the two "Haven't done that in awhile, have we?" Ruby asks a slightly red Weiss "w-well the way you did it was a little...full on" Weiss answers stuttering and blushing harder making the silver eyed girl chuckle. Ruby stands up and helps Weiss up then drags her to their bedroom when they reach the room Weiss locks the door out of habit and ponces on Ruby as she turns around and continues their make out session while helping each other take off their clothes.

After they threw the last of their clothes to the floor they go back to making out while Weiss starts to grope one of Ruby's breast making her moan into the kiss as she does Ruby moves her hand to Weiss' entrance and begin to rub it making the ivory haired girl break from the kiss and moan loudly. After a few minutes of rubbing Weiss' entrance Ruby pushes the ivory haired girl onto the bed and slipped two fingers into her folds making her scream in pleasure. They continued doing so for several minutes until Weiss arched her back and released on her wife's fingers.

The night continues as the two make love to each other switching places once in a while until they both lie on the bed panting and covered in sweat and each other releases. They both stay silent trying to catch their breath until Ruby breaks the silence "I needed that" Ruby says while glancing at Weiss which makes her chuckle "Same, I love you petal" the ivory haired girl responds while snuggling into Ruby's side and kissing her cheek and then falling asleep "Love you too snowflake" Ruby says while snuggling with her wife and falling asleep as well.


	9. Untold story

(Two weeks later, Jasmine's pov)  
Me and Kelp were walking back to our dorm after class since we were still not allowed to go into Vale which is still annoying me ‘I haven't a cup of coffee since Aunt Winter visited and it's making me go insane’, anyway we were discussing Dr Oobleck's lecture when we reached the dorm's door I grabbed my scroll and unlocked it. As we entered I noticed Violet studying and Rouge was doing something on her scroll "Rouge what are you doing? We have a test tomorrow shouldn't you, I don't know, be studying!" I ask clearly annoyed, she doesn't look away from her scroll when answering.

"I hacked into the Atlas military network" all of us go wide eyed "WHY!" Violet asks "Eh why not I was bored" she responds still not looking away from the screen "You do know my Aunt's the general of the Atlas military I could give her a call and she can lock you out within seconds" I inform her proudly "Oh quit being an ice queen" Rouge remarks still not looking away from her scroll, I glare at her as says that making Violet and Kelp chuckle "Besides I'm just reading some old files it's not like-oh" she goes uncharacteristically quiet.

"What is it?" Kelp asks concerned "Two new files popped up one of them is closed and the other is ongoing" Rouge informs us as we get closer "What's the closed one?" Kelp asks "Jacques schnee" Rouge responds "We were there when that happened, what about the ongoing one?" Violet asks looking over her shoulder "Manhunt for Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, there's also an attached file related to it under 'possible locations'" Rouge answers "What's the location?" I ask, adjusting my cloak while doing so.

"Don't know it needs another login" Rouge answers confused "Which is weird because no other file needs two seperate logins" she says turning to us ‘That is weird, what file needs two separate logins’ "Whose login does it need?" Kelp asks looking at the screen "Either the general's personal login" Rouge answers "Which we are never going to figure out" Violet says laying on her bed "Or the lead huntress login" Rouge says turning back to her scroll "And that was?" I ask slightly annoyed "Um it was Ruby Rose" Rouge says, turning to me along with the others.

I slowly walked over to Rouge as she moved away to give me a better look at the screen and there it was 'advanced login required, General Winter schnee or lead huntress Ruby rose' I continued staring at the screen for several minutes before I spoke again "I know half of the login put not the password" I said as I moved away to let Rouge take over "Okay we get three guesses then were immediately locked out with no second chance" she says after typing in the last part after that we guessed what the password could be and getting it wrong leaving us with one guess left.

We continue arguing on what it could be, not noticing Violet walk over to the scroll and type in a password. "Access granted, welcome Ruby Rose" a voice on the scroll says alerting us all, we turn to see Violet with a wide grin on her face with rabbit ears straight up "What was it?" Kelp asks after a moment of silence "Jasmine Summer Rose" She responds and I immediately facepalm at my stupidity "Why didn't I think about that?" I say out loud making them chuckle. We huddle around the scroll as Rouge starts to read the mission report.

"Oh apparently Salem had a castle" Rouge says "I'm not surprised" Violet says which we nod in agreement then Rouge continues reading "Team RWBY were sent there to secure the area for a small detachment of the Atlesian fleet, on their mission they fought many different types of grimm as it was their spawning ground, not creepy at all, anyway they fought through the hordes for several hours until they reached the entrance of the castle where they were stopped by two humanoid grimm!" Rouge says with a horrified look.

(Rose residence, third person pov)

Weiss was sitting at her desk working on some paperwork for the cafe and the bills for the house as she was signing one of the papers Ruby snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck "Weiss~" Ruby seductively says as she starts to kiss the back of Weiss' neck. "Ruby, not now I'm busy" Weiss says while closing her eyes and leaning her head back "Snowflake~" Ruby teased while kissing up Weiss' neck to her jawline. After a few minutes of trying to endure her wife’s advances she decided to give in "Oh screw it!" Weiss exclaims while turning in her office chair before kissing Ruby heavily but passionately.

As the two start to make out Weiss slips her tongue into Ruby's mouth but before they can continue Ruby's scroll starts to ring "Uggh, one night can I have one night to spend with my wife without somebody calling!" Ruby says while walking out of Weiss' office and into the living room which makes Weiss chuckle while she gets back to her paperwork. Ruby manages to find her scroll and answers the video call "Oh hey sis" Ruby says "Ruby this isn't a social call" Winter says in a concerned tone.

After that comment Weiss slowly moved closer to hear the conversation, Ruby hearing seriousness in Winter's voice adopted a similar tone "What's the problem?" Winter was quick to answer "I'm not sure, but an hour ago someone accessed the Atlas military network" Weiss and Ruby went wide eyed "Using your login" Ruby became even more concerned "Did they get any access codes?" Ruby asks thinking back to the fall of Beacon "They were only after one thing, access to a particular file, Salem's castle" Winter says knowing that the memory was painful to Ruby.

(Flashback)

Team RWBY were fighting the horde of Grimm that surrounded the perimeter of the castle after Weiss and Ruby cleared out the last pack of beowolves using their combined attack Ice flower. Ruby leaps into the air pumping her fist out in triumph while shouting "Another win for team RWBY!" Weiss walks over to her wife and kissed her on the cheek which calmed her "Calm down, dolt" Weiss says ruffling the younger girls hair "Whos more of a dolt, her or the one that married her" Blake says walking past them while sheathing Gambol shroud on her back.  
Weiss glared at the cat faunes who was walking over to a laughing Yang "Anyway we’re still on the clock here, ladies" Ruby says, getting the attention of her team who nod in acknowledgement. The four walked towards the entrance of the castle with their weapons ready if need be, as they got closer Blake sees two figures by the entrance "Contact" Blake said softly which the others acknowledged this and walked closer cautiously until Ruby stopped dead in her tracks "Mom?".

The group stopped as they heard their leader speak, the two figures walked towards them revealing themselves to be Pyrrha Nikos and Summer Rose but upon closer inspection they had traits similar to Grimm and Summer had a black cloak instead of white. "Hello dear, it's so good to see you again, my you and Yang have grown" Summer said in a twisted voice while brandishing a sword made out of Grimm bones "Aren't you going to say hello to your old friend" Summer said in the same tone of voice while gesturing to Pyrrha.

"Hello again! It's really good to see you, I like what you did with your hair Ruby" Pyrrha said in the same voice as Summer while brandishing a Grimm version of Miló and Akoúo̱. The four girls stood there frozen in horror at what they were seeing until Yang spoke up. Her eyes turned a bright crimson "You're not our mother and you're not our friend!" The two humanoid Grimm grinned at the huntresses before leaping at them, breaking into two groups Blake and Weiss fought against the Grimm Pyrrha while Yang and Ruby fought against the Grimm Summer.

While Weiss and Blake fought against the Grimm Pyrrha she constantly made comments at the two on how much they changed since their last encounter. Weiss locked blades with Pyrrha "I like your new emblem ice queen and you said me and Jaune were obvious" Pyrrha said with a chuckle wich sent chills down Weiss' spine she quickly pushed her opponent off of her while Blake slashed at her arms making her drop her weapons Weiss rushed over and stabbed the Grimm version of her friend through the chest "Déjà vu" Pyrrha said with a sickening smirk while turning to ash.

Ruby and Yang were still fighting the Grimm version of their mother which was not easy because Ruby could not bring herself to attack her "I can't do it!" Ruby shouted out with tears streaming down her face "It's okay sweetie, I'll deal with you later" Summer says as she slashes at the young girl sending her flying back into a rock pile "RUBY!" Yang screams out trying to land a hit on the Grimm but is kicked hard in the face shattering her aura as well as making her fall on to her back. Summer looms over the blonde brawler ready to impale her with her sword until a familiar gunshot rings through the area over and over again until there's a click Summer's lifeless body collapses backwards turning to ash revealing Ruby with Crescent rose in sniper mode, the barrel smoking.

She drops her weapon and drops to her knees and starts to uncontrollably cry. The other two rush over to them with Blake checking on Yang and Weiss trying to calm her wife. "It's okay, it's okay, it's over" Weiss says on the verge of tears herself after the encounter. Ruby continued to cry for several minutes before she spoke again "Yang, Blake go place the explosives in the castle then call the fleet, tell them to burn this place down" Yang and Blake looked at their leader concerned before rushing off leaving Weiss and Ruby "We never speak about this, ever!" Ruby says looking up at the ivory haired girl who just nods in response before hugging her tighter to try and calm her.


	10. Old school

(Three weeks later, Jasmine's pov)  
It's been a few weeks since we read that file about Salem's castle and the humanoid Grimm which kind of terrified me considering I didn't get a minute of sleep that night and Kelp was snoring again, ‘Note to self must get noise canceling headphones’. Anyway luckily our visiting privileges to Vale are back which means I can finally get a decent cup of coffee, ‘Gods that felt good’ I also got to see Mom and Ma which was also good and also a little confusing because Mom is usually on another mission by now.

Which I asked about and said she decided to take a few weeks off to fully recuperate, ‘Yeah not buying it’ she's probably doing that manhunt mission which I have no problem with but there's a little problem me and my team decided to also do that mission in secret of course but there are a few problems with that First: we can't use the computers in the CCT tower because there monitored, Second: is that were been constantly being watched by the teachers because of our recent unauthorized mission and Third: I’m being followed by the same person.

Yeah don't know who it is but they've been following me everytime a step foot into Vale when I go and track down Mercury and Emerald and I know it's just me they want because Kelp was with me at one point for the mission and I didn’t see them. I know it's not Mercury and Emerald because I managed to get a quick peek at them. I didn't see much just that she had mint coloured green hair on the right and brown on the left. So other than being stalked by a weird girl the investigation has been going quite well.

Right now I'm heading towards the old docks to check up on a lead Violet found yesterday while walking there. I'm sipping on my coffee with cream and five sugars. ‘Yes I know that's how my Mom likes it but it's so good’. Anyway I make it to the old docks and look around with the hood of my cloak up because I don't want to be recognized in case Mercury and Emerald are here. While scanning the area I throw the paper cup in a nearby trash can and see it go straight through, ‘That's something you don't see everyday’ I walk towards the trash can and wave my hand through it.

As I do the hologram disappears revealing an access hatch "Oh, clever" I say to no one only to amuse myself. I quickly run back to the bullhead to bring me back to Beacon once it lands. I jump off and sprint back to my dorm. I burst through the door scaring everybody there before I said anything. I began to laugh at the sight of a scarred Rouge in Kelps arms bridal style "Okay very funny, what the hell has got you so worked up!" Rouge asks still in Kelp arms "I found it!" I say which makes them more confused "Found what?" Kelp asks slightly blushing from Rouge being in her arms "I found Mercury and Emeralds lair" I say with a large grin on my face.

(Time Skip to night time)

We all stood outside the hatch "How do you know this is Mercury and Emerald lair?" Violet asks "Are we seriously calling it a lair?" Rouge asks slightly annoyed "One: I did some research this was an old white fang base before they were disbanded and two: yes we are calling it a lair because their bad guys of course were going to call it a lair, twat" I responded, Rouge rolls her eyes before before using her scroll to hack into the hatches system opening the hatch and then jumping down. We followed suit, landing in a dark underground bunker. Me, Rouge and Kelp pull out our scrolls and turn on the flashlight while Violet puts on her mother's sunglasses. ‘I guess faunus night vision works with sunglasses, who knew’.

As we walk through the bunker Violet takes the lead since she can see more. We look around to see if we can find anything related to Mercury and Emerald. My train of thought is cut off as the lights of the bunker switch on revealing the bunker to be completely empty except for Mercury and Emerald smirking at us, ‘Shit’. We stood still for a moment then unsheathed our weapons and pointed them towards the two terrorists. "Ah finally you made it, I thought we made it too hard for you four!" Mercury shouts as we move closer to the two.

Once there's a decent amount of space between us and them Rouge starts to talk "It's a trap" I instantly facepalm "Really I had no idea, thank you for clearing that up for me you twat!" I shout at her still looking at the two terrorists in front of us "Oh you're definitely the ice queen's daughter" Emerald says glaring at me and slightly smirking to which I return the glare before responding "And you must be the famous thief Emerald, to be honest I thought you'd be taller" Emeralds smirk disappears and Mercury chuckle's.

"Ha, I almost feel bad for what we're about to do these guys, almost" Mercury says with a smug grin while getting into a fighting stance along with Emerald "Um quick question, what's your plan here?" Kelp asks for some reason "No plan just good old fashioned revenge" Mercury says still smirking "Oh good because I thought this would be easy" Violet says sarcastically a second later our battle starts with me and Kelp against Emerald while Violet and Rouge fought against Mercury. To say it was an even fight was an understatement even though it was two against one neither groups could land a single hit on either terrorist.

This was getting tiring quickly, so Violet started shouting "That's it!" she then throws her weapon aside and brings out a… another handbag? ‘Oh shit I recognize that handbag’ "Kelp, Rouge down now!" I shout at my teammates they do so as Violet turns the handbag into its minigun mode. Gianduja Coco Adel weapon, ‘How the hell did she get that!’ but I'm not going to ask right now mostly because I don't want to be shot. "Not again" Mercury says as he and Emerald doge from the hail of bullets being fired upon them, to be perfectly honest it's quite the sight.

Then Violet had to reload which was another pain because I had to switch between Mercury and Emerald so I was exhausted. It also didn't help that Emerald managed to knock out Violet and Kelp and Mercury knocked out Rouge. Great two against one that is exhausted and barely has any aura left but here I am still standing weapon at the ready, just stick to the basics for now head up, shoulders back, right foot forward not that forward, slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike and now! I lunged at the two but before I could strike the girl that was stalking me appeared out of nowhere and stood in my way with her back to me.

I tripped slightly as I came to a halt a meter away from the stalker. She then turned to me and waved "Hi, um look don't take this the wrong way but WHY THE HELL WERE YOU STALKING ME FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS!" I shouted which did not phase her, ‘Wow, I would be lying if I said that wasn't impressive’. She simply took her scroll out and started typing something. When she was finished she showed it to me “First: hi my names Mint politan, second: I wasn't stalking you” after I finished reading I look back at her for some reason she looked really cute to me "Wait politan like Neo politan" I ask slightly blushing from her cuteness she goes back to typing on her scroll.

“She was my mother but she died recently” I finished reading then look at her, she was slightly sad which made my heart shatter, ‘Okay what the hell, I just met her and I'm head over heels because she's cute!’ but before I can say anything else Mercury speaks up "Hey! If you two are done flirting can we get back to our fight" my face goes brighter than my mothers cloak as I shout back "I AM NOT FLIRTING" which makes the two terrorist's chuckle and for me to get angrier I then turn back to Mint "Um you don't mind helping me with these idiots would you" I ask still red in the face she quickly types something before showing me with a smile “Love to”.

And a split second later we were fighting in perfect sync. Her weapon which I assume was her mother's parasol Hush perfectly complemented Myrtenaster's precise attacks which made quick work of Mercury and Emeralds aura but before we landed the final hit a swear she winked at me ‘Oh my god! Stop being cute’. After they were knocked out the Atlesian military showed up and took them away while me, Mint and my team were talking well I was mostly talking to Mint, well I was talking she was typing on her scroll to communicate.

Everything was great until "JASMINE" ‘Oh crap’, I slowly turned around to see Aunt Winter storm towards us with a very pissed off expression. I quickly try to hide behind Mint but forgot that she's a few inches shorter than me, as Aunt Winter reaches us she grabs me by the ear and begins to scold me "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! FIRST YOU HACK INTO THE ATLAS MILITARY SYSTEM THEN YOU FIGHT AGAINST TWO KNOWN TERRORISTS!". After a few minutes of scolding she releases me and looks at the rest "And don't think I forgot about you...four?" she says while looking at Mint.

I quickly jump in to the conversation "Uh Mint meet my Aunt Winter, Aunt Winter this is Mint she helped us in the fight" I say with a nervous smile while Mint just waves and Aunt Winter nods her head "Wait a second, earlier you said that you weren't stalking me what were you doing?" I ask questionly with an eyebrow raised, she quickly types something on her scroll and shows me while blushing “I wasn't stalking you, but I admit to following you” I look at her confused "Why were you following me?" I ask with the same expression she reluctantly types something and shows me.

“I was trying to work up the courage to ask you out” after reading that my face goes bright red but before I can say anything two terrifying voices call out "JASMINE SUMMER ROSE!" ‘Oh no’, I turned to my teammates and they had the same expression "That's never good" Rouge says ‘No shit sherlock’, I hesitantly turned around to see both my parents in their combat gear storm towards me with the same expression. I try to hide behind Aunt Winter but she grabs me by the arm to keep me in place. "Hey Ma, hey Mom" I say with a nervous chuckle as they stand in front of me.

After a few more minutes of being scolded, I introduce them to Mint and after we leave the bunker we head to the WhiteRose cafe to celebrate team JVRK's victory which went well. I was mostly talking to Mint who used her scroll to communicate back and after a while I said something that made my heart stop "Hey um would you like to go on a date with me?" After a moment of silence she quickly types something on her scroll and shows me with a wide smile on her face “I would love to”.

THE END


End file.
